


Love is (tone) Deaf

by LiaoftheDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being a dumb nerd, Boys In Love, Furihata appreciation, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, Singing, not quite love at first sight but almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the first notes rang through the speakers, Seijuurou felt as if he'd been drowned in an inexplicable rush of emotions, as if he'd been punched by something very powerful and magnificent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is (tone) Deaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Painting_dreams_the_color_of_miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painting_dreams_the_color_of_miracles/gifts).



> This was a commission for paintingdreamsthecolorofmiracles I hope you like it!
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and want to know more about it/send me some love, you can hmu @ [my tumblr](https://lia-nikiforov.tumblr.com). Comments are always the most encouraging kind of support! ~~if you're wondering why you're seeing this copy-pasted everywhere it's because I had to edit shit out due to a good samaritan report hahahaha~~
> 
> Anyway, on to the story!

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our yearly fundraiser for our beloved Miracle Streetball Court!" Kise's voice rang all over the court and excited squeals responded to it.

"Who's excited to know what this year's competition will be?!" Takao exclaimed into the microphone, waving his arms enthusiastically to liven up the crowd. The children in the front row started jumping and yelling. "Good, good, everyone's in such high spirits, aren't they, Kise?" he turned to his companion and winked at him playfully.

"Absoutely! I think we should move straight to reveal this year's event!"

"Yes, let's do that! Thanks to all of our amazing public for submitting their votes and suggestions!"

Kise produced a sealed white envelope and proceeded to open it and dramatically pull out a small piece of paper.

"Let's read it together, Takaocchi!"

"I'd be honored to!"

Seijuurou watched the two hosts unfolding the paper and counting to three. Since their first year Winter Cup, Tetsuya had suggested they rehabilitated this small streetball court and offer monthly practice sessions for the kids in the neighborhood. It was a refreshing, entertaining activity and something Seijuurou enjoyed more than anyone had expected him to. Of course, the name of the Generation of Miracles had attracted a lot more kids than they had expected, plus other basketball enthusiasts, some of which traveled from really far away just to participate in the sessions. At some point, even Ryouta's fanclub had started showing up, and now this small court had become a sort of local celebrity. Given all the public support and enthusiasm, they'd decided to organize yearly fundraising activities to help pay for any required repair or maintenance. This year, by Ryouta's suggestion, they'd asked the attendants to send suggestions and vote for what kind of competition they would like to see them perform.

"IT'S A SINGING COMPETITION!" the two hosts' voice boomed and the crowd cheered.

"This is very exciting, how's your singing, Kise?"

"Ohoho! I'll have you know karaoke is my number one specialty! (After basketball, obviously)"

Seijuurou could distinguish the squeals from Kise's fanclub and all he could do was roll his eyes. He was not particularly pleased about this development –why singing for a basketball event?- but Kise hadn't been wrong in that the idea of taking the public's opinion into account had brought in a larger audience, so he really had no place to complain.

"Ok, so it's time to choose a team representative! Now, as everyone can see here, I have these 5 straws with the names of basketball positions written, plus an extra one for "Captain"! So now my friend Kise will pick one of them and…"

Seijuurou zoned out of the rest of the explanation. Not only did he have twice as many chances to get picked –either as Captain or Point Guard-, but no matter the result, he'd have Takao Kazunari as an opponent, who was reputed to be particularly gifted for singing.

It briefly crossed his mind that, if he were to be chosen, there was one more person he'd undoubtedly be facing…

"AND IT'S THE CAPTAINS!"

Seijuurou grunted internally.

"Oho? So that means I'm everyone's competition now!" Takao chirped. "Unfortunately, it would not be fair for me, as a competitor, to stay up here, so I'll have someone take my place." The crowd aww'd in disappointment. "Don't worry, I'm sure you guys'll be in good hands. Come up here now, Shin-chan!"

Seijuurou could only imagine Shintarou's bewildered face, and he snorted lightly. The idea of Shintarou having to energize the crowd was almost too ridiculous to imagine.

"Awesome! And now, while the captains prepare their act, I'm gonna be explaining the rules for today!"

The crowd cheered again. They actually seemed to be in a state of permanent cheering by now. Ryouta was quite a natural entertainer.

"Pay attention everyone! Each team's captain's going to step up to this great stage and perform a song of their choice! After all of the performances are over, we'll pass around cans with each of the contestant's names! All of you can vote by donating a ten-yen coin in the can with your favorite captain! Any coin that is above ten yens will not be counted, so don't get greedy! The singer with the most coins will be exempt from cleaning duties and will be free to spend quality time with all of you!"

Through the corner of his eye, Seijuurou could see a lot of girls anxiously fumbling through their purses and desperately trying to change their money into ten-yen coins.

"Alright! Now that the rules are clear, Midorimacchi will be announcing the first contestant! Mic's all yours, Midorimacchi!"

Shintarou looked petrified as he gripped the microphone and looked at the list that Ryouta had handed him.

"The first contestant will be Seirin's Furihata." He read, his tone as flat as could be. Much to Seijuurou's surprise, he saw some girls squeal and comment about his "adorable awkwardness". Sometimes he didn't really understand the things people found attractive in other people.

His attention was then drawn to the stage when Furihata Kouki stepped on top and took the microphone from Shintarou's hands. Ah, yes, that was the other person that shared the Point Guard and Captain positions with him. Furihata Kouki. The nervous boy that had crashed face first to the floor during their first match. He didn't seem any less nervous now than back then, his shoulders trembling slightly, his eyes quickly going from one side of the audience to the other, as if unable to take in the huge attendance, his cheeks dusted a light red color.

"Uhm…" his voice wavered "T-thanks everyone for c-coming, I-I'll do my b-b-est!" he squeaked, his eyes sharply shut and his stance oh so adorably awkward.

Music started playing in the background and Furihata seemed to be steeling himself to begin. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to start singing.

The moment the first notes rang through the speakers, Seijuurou felt as if he'd been drowned in an inexplicable rush of emotions, as if he'd been punched by something very powerful and magnificent. It was the most beautiful sound that had ever reached his ears. His eyes became transfixed in Furihata's expression, the movement of his lips, the passion in his expression, as if he were feeling the song from the bottom of his soul. Seijuurou was overwhelmed, his knees wobbled and he felt shaken to the core. Like the ancient Greek sailors drawn by the sirens' voices, he forced his way to the front of the crowd to get a better look of the angel whose sublime voice had pierced through his heart. He wanted to close his eyes and sink into that glorious sound, and yet he couldn't take his eyes off Furihata's now regal figure. Tears prickled the corner of Seijuurou's eyes as the song reached its climax, now completely entranced by the divine spectacle. His heart thrummed loudly and recklessly inside his chest, the music vibrated in his belly and made every nerve on his skin tingle. For a moment, he feared the holy creature that could produce such heavenly music would grow a pair of wings and fly off to join the angelic choir he clearly belonged to.

When the song was finished, Seijuurou finally remembered how to breathe. The audience fell completely silent –to be expected, really, such an awe-inspiring performance could not possibly be received by anything but stunned silence, for no adjectives could ever come close to describe the magnificence of what they had all witnessed. Such an experience, Seijuurou knew, would certainly change all of these lucky spectators' lives forever. Surely everyone else would politely drop out of the competition, there was no question that nobody would be able to equal the transcendence of Furihata Kouki's performance.

"U-u-uhm t-th-thank you everyone!" Kouki squeaked once again before stepping down from the podium.

Seijuurou rushed to meet him backstage, his eyes still a little unfocused. The rest of Seirin was waiting for Furihata, offering sympathetic smiles. Tetsuya looked particularly amused. Before the siren could get lost in the crowd, Seijuurou grabbed him by the wrist.

"Furihata Kouki." He breathed, his fingers shivered upon the physical contact.

Furihata turned to look at him with a yelp. Seijuurou's ruby eyes found themselves locked to the other's chocolate pair, and in that moment, he asked himself how had he known this boy for three years without realizing how exquisitely beautiful he was. The air that had just started coming back into his lungs escaped so suddenly, he felt slightly light-headed.

"That was… sublime…"

That wasn't quite the word, really. No word in any language ever spoken could possibly come close to describe what had just happened.

The angel's cheeks blossomed crimson and he flailed agitatedly, although he produced no sound, much to Seijuurou's dismay. Surely, his speaking voice would carry the magic his singing did, and it baffled him that he hadn't noticed before. Perhaps it was fainter, but now that he kneew about it, he was ready, his ears perked to catch even the slightest hint of that captivating sound.

At the lack of response, Seijuurou said the one thing he'd decided to say from the moment he first heard that delicious melody.

"Furihata Kouki, I would be much honored if you allowed me to sign you in my family registry."

"E-e-eeh?!"

The confusion was understandable. A mere mortal such as himself, making such a bold proposal to a divine creature, how preposterous. And it was even worse because it was only now, after all these years of barely registering his presence, now that Furihata displayed his heavenly gifts, that Seijuurou had taken notice of him. It was dishonest, terribly so. But he tried, and hoped nonetheless.

"I understand that you may deem me unworthy, for I am definitely so when standing next to your splendor. It is quite arrogant of me to hope you will find me deserving of basking in your radiance. However, if there were anything a simple man such as myself could do in your favor, I would do it without hesitation, for there is nothing I desire more at this time than to bring you happiness."

He barely registered someone calling his name, a strained, perhaps panicked voice, but all exterior sound was muted the moment Kouki opened his mouth to reply.

"Uhm… this is kind of… uh… unexpected, eh… I'm, uh, flattered but… I think something like the uhm… the family registry… uhm… it's a little bit… too much?"

Of course, of course it was. How foolish of him, to even dare think of such a thing. He ought to apologize, lest the angel would become wary of him and his precipitous approaches.

"Ah, I mean… maybe it'd be better to get to know each other a little first and see where it goes?" Kouki laughed lightly before Seijuurou could even open his mouth and his laughter was like the song of the most harmonious mockingbird. "What I'm saying is dinner would be great."

Seijuurou felt his heart swell. "Yes, yes indeed."

* * *

**BONUS:**

"Hey, Kuroko, what does 'sublime' mean?"

"It means 'of very great excellence of beauty'"

"Huh? Was that bastard making fun of Furi?! I'm gonna' gut him, I swear-"

"No, Kagami-kun, I think he was being a hundred percent serious."

"Haaah? Is he deaf or something?!"

"Yes, probably."

**Author's Note:**

> This is loser!Akashi's distant cousin lovestruck-stupid!Akashi, everyone say hello to him! I went a couple hundred words over the request, but since I spent half of it explaining the setting, I thought I had to compensate.
> 
> Also, me and my synonym dictionary became really well-acquainted with each other while writing this, but you've probably noticed it already. Also, Akashi withdrew because the thought he was no competition and Takao won. Don't ask me who represented the other schools because no one in their right minds would make Kise, Ahomine or Murasakibara into anyone's captain.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone likes it, it was really fun to write. Please let me know your opinions!


End file.
